In recent years, the population of elderly people living alone is growing rapidly. The family of an elderly person living away from the family needs to visit a dwelling of the elderly person or call the elderly person to check the health condition and the like of the elderly person. However, frequent visits to the dwelling of the elderly person create a large temporal and financial burden on the family. Furthermore, it is difficult to check the health condition of the elderly person with certainty simply by calling the elderly person. Moreover, the family may unnecessarily feel anxious if the elderly person does not answer the phone due to, for example, absence from home.
To reduce such a burden on the family, for example, an emergency report device or a device for informing the family of good health can be installed in the dwelling of the elderly person. However, in this case, the elderly person needs to operate the device; if he/she forgets to perform, for example, a pressing operation, the family may not be able to appropriately grasp the health condition of the elderly person. In view of this, a system for appropriately grasping the health condition of an elderly person has been conventionally developed.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a system that stores data of lifestyle behaviors of an elderly person detected by a plurality of sensors installed in a home, and enables the lifestyle behaviors of the elderly person to be checked using the stored data.
In addition to a system for checking the health condition of an elderly person, a method of detecting behaviors of a person has been conventionally offered. For example, Patent Document 2 discloses a system in which a minimum period required for a user to move between authentication terminals is preset, and when a difference between the operation time on an authentication terminal at the start of movement and the operation time on an authentication terminal at the destination of movement is shorter than the minimum period, the system determines that a fraudulent operation is performed.